Día 2: Más de dos indirectas
by Leidy RC
Summary: /Mes NejiTenten/ Tenten tuvo que mandarle más de dos indirectas, para que Neji entienda que se quiere casar. De una vez.
_**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece._

 _ **Aclaraciones:** | Universo Ninja | **Neji/Tenten** | Rated K+ | Mención de parejas secundarias | _

**Tema: Boda.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Día 2: Más de dos indirectas_**

 ** _._**

* * *

Tenten tomó el cheongsam que le llamó más la atención de toda la tienda; era de color guinda con algunos dibujos de flores, largo y con una sola abertura en el lado izquierdo, desde la cadera hasta su tobillo. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se lo mostró a Temari en búsqueda de su aprobación. La rubia, quien tenía una bolsa de compras colgando de su antebrazo, le correspondió con una sonrisa ladeada, asintiendo y diciéndole que era un buen traje para la boda de Naruto y Hinata.

Sin necesidad de probárselo, la castaña se dirigió a la tendera para pagar el vestido.

—¿Crees que Hyuga sea tan feliz con Naruto, tal y como alardea? —comentó su amiga de Suna, cuando estaba esperando su vuelto.

—¿Acaso lo dudas?

—Se casa muy rápido. No pasaron ni dos años del rescate de su hermana por parte de Otsutsuki, y ya le pidió matrimonio el Uzumaki.

—Pues tú estás esperando a que Shikamaru te dé el anillo. La envidia no es buena.

—Ese vago me lo debe, es lo menos que puede hacer. Lo nuestro fue desde antes —Tenten rió estruendosa, tomando la bolsa y agradeciendo a la mujer del negocio—. Es más, está tardándose. Así como tu Hyuga. Supuestos genios tenían que ser.

—Yo no estoy desesperada por casarme —rebatió, sonriendo orgullosa, una vez que ambas salieran de la tienda. Temari sonrió burlona.

—Eso es ahora. Espérate a que pasen los meses.

Prefirió no contestarle, pues sabía que la rubia seguiría con el tema si lo hacía.

La boda de Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuga Hinata, fue a los pocos días; precisamente, un sábado en que Konoha estaba de fiesta, pues el héroe de La Gran Alianza Shinobi contraía nupcias con la mujer que siempre lo amó. No solo los invitados eran de la Hoja, pues de las demás aldeas vecinas también habían llegado los amigos más cercanos del rubio, al lugar donde estaban celebrándose la fiesta posterior al matrimonio: en los territorios del Clan Hyuga.

Los recién casados bailaban, riéndose de cualquier broma que solo ellos entendían; Hinata le susurraba algo en el oído a Naruto, y éste sonreía feliz escuchando atento, antes de contestarle lo que sea que le haya dicho, pero no murmurándoselo. Parecía que estuviesen solos y no rodeados de tanta gente, pensó Tenten, mirándolos desde la esquina del lugar y tomando un sorbo de su sake.

—Se nota que están en su burbuja de felicidad, ¿no lo crees? —le preguntó la castaña a Neji. Él, cruzado de brazos a su lado, ataviado en su yukata ceremonial de color plomo con el símbolo del clan en su espalda y su cabello sin sujetar por un cinto, dejó de mirar al frente para dirigir su atención a su novia.

—Hinata-sama anhelaba su boda.

—Es obvio. Lee me contó que Naruto, en la misión que tuvieron juntos, contaba los días por casarse —Neji asintió, pues también Lee se lo dijo—. Se dice que uno de los sueños de la mayoría de mujeres, es casarse algún día… no sabía que también lo era de los hombres, ¿tú qué opinas?

—Que todo es un dicho —contestó, encogiendo sus hombros. Tenten estaba por lanzarle otra pregunta, de no ser por Lee, quien se acercó a decirles que la canción sonada de ese momento merecía ser bailada. Únicamente por no seguir oyendo a su amigo y porque la canción no estaba tan mala, Neji la invitó a bailar esa suave pieza. La castaña aceptó.

Mientras se movía suavemente al compás de la melodía, teniendo la larga mano se Neji posada en su cintura, Tenten no dejó de mirar ni un instante la sonrisa de felicidad que tenía Hinata. No se lo diría a Temari por temor a ser burlada, pero admitía que estaba naciéndole el deseo de casarse. _De casarse con Neji_.

Pasó un mes desde aquella noche, el deseo de casarse no volvió a sentirlo, ni pensó en ello y tampoco quiso contárselo a Neji. Estaba tranquila así, feliz con su relación estable de más de dos años, no estaba desesperada por casarse (como Temari). Tenten sonrió burlona ante ese pensamiento, tomando un sorbo de su jugo en aquel puesto de dangos, donde esperaba a que la _desesperada_ rubia llegue de una buena vez.

Le dio hambre, estaba por pedir una porción de dangos en lo que esperaba, cuando las campanas del local sonaron, anunciando la llegada de otro cliente. Quiso girar la mirada para ver quién era, pero solo vio el puño de su amiga chocando con su mesa.

—¡Yamanaka se casa antes que yo! —soltó entre dientes, quitándole uno de los dangos que le habían traído y metiéndoselo a la boca, masticando con furia. Tenten no esperó que esa noticia llegara a molestarle también, al menos un poquito.

Después de cinco exactos meses, las dos mujeres tuvieron que asistir, con sus respectivas parejas, al segundo matrimonio de su generación: Yamanaka Ino y Sai. Causó menos alegría en los aldeanos que el de Naruto y Hinata, pero aun así fue una gran noticia para muchos. Los Yamanaka, Akimichi y Nara eran los más dichosos, pues la ahora matriarca del clan de controladores de mentes, había elegido a un shinobi de bien y ANBU activo como su compañero de ahora en adelante.

No fue como la anterior boda que, apenas terminados los votos de alianza, se podía pasar a la ceremonia y celebración. Siendo Ino la matriarca del clan, Sai pasaría a ser el patriarca; Yamanaka Sai. El protocolo indicaba el recibimiento por parte de los otros dos clanes aliados, Akimichi y Nara; las palabras de los líderes de dichos clanes, admitiendo al nuevo miembro de la alianza, duraron aún más que la boda.

Casi al final de la mansión, se encontraban esperando todos los invitados no pertenecientes a alguno de los tres clanes. Algunos rostros denotaban aburrimiento, otros más cansancio, y los más descarados solo dormían fingiendo meditación. Incluso habían sacado a Naruto del lugar, por bostezar sonoramente cuando Shikamaru tuvo la palabra, como patriarca del Clan Nara; Kiba lo había acompañado minutos después. Tenten corría riesgo de ser echada si se quejaba audiblemente del adormecimiento de sus piernas, no aguantaba más estar arrodillada, lo estuvo durante dos horas, y solo pudo resistir un poco al estar en pleno cuchicheo con Temari. Neji la reprendía a veces por no guardar respeto ante algo tan sagrado, y ella soltó una risita cuando lo oyó decir eso.

—Neji… —lo llamó Tenten, cuando Temari ya dejó de hablarle. El Hyuga solo la calló con un sonido—. Escúchame o te hablo más fuerte, para que nos echen a los dos y quedes mal como Hyuga.

—Respeta la ceremonia.

—Es muy aburrido. Incluso la boda estaba mejor… —farfulló, teniendo la suerte de que nadie más que su novio la oyera—. Aun así, la decoración es demasiado bonita. Mira todas esas flores, son como adornos y funcionan también como aromatizantes… Ino no mintió cuando dijo que preparó muy bien su boda.

Dejó de sentir el dolor en sus piernas por un minuto, al admirar por enésima vez la fina decoración del lugar. Lirios, orquídeas, violetas y demás flores estaban a su alrededor, y no era un jardín la mansión. Tal y como pasó en la boda Hinata, donde recién empezó a pensar en casarse, ahora se le sumaba el deseo de tener una boda aún más bonita que esa. _Instintivamente, imaginó al Clan Hyuga decorado para una boda, muy elegante._ No sería como la de Hinata, pues la suya sí se celebraría dentro de la mansión, ya que pasaría de ser solo Tenten, a Hyuga Tenten. Aunque no le animaba tanto pasar por el mismo ritual que soportaba Sai en ese momento.

—¿Sabes, Neji? La decoración en una boda es muy importante, fíjate que…—

—No te diste cuenta, pero un Akimichi nos miró mal. Hablamos cuando termine, Tenten.

Haciendo un puchero, no volvió a abrir la boca. Ni siquiera cuando terminó todo y llegó la fiesta. Prefirió esfumar de su cabeza el deseo de casarse pronto.

Otros seis meses transcurrieron, ésta vez el deseo de casarse siguió latente en Tenten, y Neji aún no le pedía matrimonio. No que estuviera desesperada, para nada. La maestra de armas no estaría desesperada, como su amiga, por casarse. Es solo que no le vendría mal tener un gigantesco anillo en el dedo, la agenda ocupada por la organización de su boda, y disfrutar de la fama por ser la próxima en casarse. Suspiró por no tener nada de eso, solo encontrarse con Neji una vez que termine sus clases en la Academia Ninja.

El timbre anunció la salida, y sus alumnos salieron despavoridos una vez que les dijo _Hasta mañana, niños_. Tomó sus pergaminos, alisó su cheongsam corto y de color blanco, y divisó fuera del campo de entrenamiento de la Academia, no a una cabeza castaña, sino a una cabeza de dos coletas rubias. Alargó el brazo para saludar a Temari, quien estaba sonriendo, _extrañamente_. Tenten salió en su encuentro, debía decirle que se vaya con Shikamaru, porque había quedado en verse con Neji. Apenas le saludó, la rubia le soltó la buena nueva:

—Al fin me caso, el vago me pidió matrimonio —complementando lo dicho, Temari alargó su brazo hacia la castaña, enseñándole el gran anillo que llevaba en el dedo.

—Oh… _al fin_ —sonrió forzada. Más le valía a Neji pedirle matrimonio dentro de unos meses.

Dos meses más pasaron, y Tenten se encontraba en Suna, viendo cómo su mejor amiga bailaba con su vago esposo. Las fiestas allá eran un tanto más formales que las de Konoha, aunque había sake por montones, siendo eso suficiente para todos los invitados de Konoha. Por ser boda de una de las kunoichis más importantes de su aldea, además de ser hermana del Kazekage, la celebración fue en Suna, mas eso no evitó la ceremonia protocolar de los Nara, dándole la bienvenida a la matriarca del clan de controladores de sombras.

Tenten miró una vez más a Temari. Su kimono ceremonial le parecía mucho más hermoso de lo que fueron los de Hinata e Ino, no había punto de comparación entre los tres. Tal vez lo decía porque le gustaba más el matiz color arena de su kimono, y no el blanco o perla común en Konoha. Tenía bordados algunos abanicos pequeños, cada uno con las tres lunas de su propia arma. Según le había comentado Temari, no solo ella había querido resaltar su habilidad con el viento en su propio kimono, pues sus hermanos le habían sugerido lo mismo como parte de la tradición en Suna.

No que Tenten quisiera que su kimono de bodas tenga bordadas algunas armas, es más, le parecería de mal gusto; lo único que deseaba, era que _su_ kimono, no caiga en lo común que son los kimonos allá en Konoha. Le pediría a Temari el nombre de la persona que le elaboró el kimono.

—¿No crees que el kimono de Temari es hermoso? —le comentó a Neji. El Hyuga también miró a la rubia señalada.

—No es de mi agrado.

—Monótono… —entornó sus ojos castaños—. A mí me gusta mucho, no me gustaría llevar un común kimono blanco y con flores dibujadas. Qué aburrido.

—Es asunto de tradiciones. Aun así, no he dicho que a Temari le quede mal el kimono. Es tradición de Suna aquel diseño.

—¿Entonces…?

—Debió haber llevado un kimono que tenga el símbolo del clan Nara.

—Oh, ¿me estás queriendo decir que debo llevar el símbolo del clan Hyuga en mi espalda? —le preguntó cantarina, confiando en que eso era una indirecta de que pronto se casarían.

—He dicho que Temari debió haber llevado el símbolo del clan Nara.

—Te mataré algún día, lo juro —susurró enfadada, hirviéndole la sangre por esa respuesta que no le aclaraba ninguna duda.

Pasaron tres bodas en un año y medio, justo de su generación, y Neji seguía sin pedirle matrimonio. Le aliviaba tan solo un poco el hecho de no ser la única sin casarse, pero recién admitía lo que le advirtió Temari esa tarde en que buscaba un traje para la boda de Hinata: _quiere casarse de una vez_.

Era aún joven, no era obligatorio eso, amaba a Neji y no tenía necesidad de reafirmarlo con un papel, pero era un deseo que se agrandaba al ver tantas bodas en tan poco tiempo. Incluso Lee estaba de novio con una muchacha de otra aldea y, conociéndolo, él no tardaría en pedirle matrimonio a esa chica. Choji igual, de alguna forma se conoció con Karui de la Niebla. No soportaría la idea de que esas dos últimas parejas con apenas dos años de conocerse y uno de relación, terminen casándose antes que ella, quien conocía a Neji hace once años y tenían _algo_ hace cinco.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó Neji, mirándola.

—Que bailaré con Kankuro.

Escuchando cómo el Hyuga la llamaba, alzando tan solo un poco la voz, se dirigió al grupo donde estaba el mencionado. _"Sufre"_ pensó, mientras aceptaba el sake que le ofrecieron sus amigos.

Neji, dejando de repetir su nombre cual grabadora, pues sabía que la castaña no detendría su camino, se dio cuenta de que algo le había enfadado. No por nada la conocía tanto tiempo. Pensó seriamente en buscarla y evitar que tome tanto con el hermano de la recién casada, pero lo meditó bien, llegando a la conclusión de que ella no le haría caso. No si está molesta, eso la enervaría aún más y terminaría por pasar toda la velada con Kankuro.

—¿Aburrido? —escuchó la voz del Nara a su lado. Neji negó con la cabeza, más por cortesía que por decir la verdad—. Yo sí. Hostiga toda esta problemática ceremonia. Nada es sencillo.

—Felicitaciones por tu boda —se lo dijo sincero, aunque también quiso evitar escuchar más de su queja.

—Gracias. ¿Y tú?

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuándo te casas? No creo que a Tenten le guste esperar tanto. Temari le habrá contagiado algo.

La sola pregunta le había hecho imaginarse muchas situaciones con la castaña, mas fue la siguiente aseveración la que le dio a entender una cosa: estaba tardando mucho. Por un instante, creyó que, en verdad, Tenten estaría cansada de esperar tanto; sin embargo, prefirió descartarlo: ella no era Temari. No tendría nada de qué preocuparse. Aun así, sin contar lo que pudiese pensar Tenten respecto a casarse, él sí pensaba que ya era hora. Quizás debió hacerlo mucho antes, como su tío le había indicado después de la boda de Hinata, pero recién ahora podía decir que su novia lo aceptaría sin dudar. No se arriesgaría a recibir un no como respuesta, prefería evitarlo; había planeado que lo más correcto sería plantearle el matrimonio a Tenten y no pedírselo repentinamente. Pero viendo que la castaña opinaba sobre cada boda, Neji acababa de confirmar que ella sí se emocionaba con la idea de matrimonio.

Ya no tenía más dudas al respecto. Le pediría matrimonio a Tenten.

—Pronto —respondió a la pregunta de Shikamaru.

—Solo te anticipo algo: o se emociona, o te golpea por tardar tanto —Neji frunció el ceño, a punto de decirle que su experiencia no sería la misma que la suya—. Me voy, la problemática me dirá algo por desaparecer.

Neji asintió, volviendo a centrar su atención en Tenten, quien ahora bailaba con Kiba. Definitivamente, tendría que pedirle matrimonio pronto, pero primero iría a buscarla.

 **00000000**

Si bien a Tenten la molestia de esa noche no le duró hasta el día siguiente, seguía rondándole en la cabeza la idea de ser la última de sus amigas en casarse; durante los ocho meses siguientes. Incluso llegó a pensar que él no se casaría hasta los treinta y cinco, pero descartó ello diciéndose que exageraba. Neji no iba a hacerla esperar tanto. _A menos que…_

La puerta de su departamento sonó dos veces. Toques demasiado sutiles como para distinguirlos.

Abrió rápidamente, sabiendo que era Neji el que la buscaba. Éste tenía en la mano un fino sobre color celeste, cerrado con un listón de seda del mismo color. Lo tomó con sorpresa, preguntándole con una mirada, de qué se trataba eso.

—Choji y Karui-san se casan. Karui-san me lo entregó cuando venía para acá.

 _Joder._

El control nunca había sido su virtud, eso era propio de Neji. Por más que controlaba su agitada respiración, la indignación seguía en ella. Eso fue demasiado.

—Qué otro bonito aspecto de las bodas, ¿no? Las invitaciones —la arrojó al suelo, arrepintiéndose un momento, pero decidió no recogerla para así demostrar que estaba _muy_ enfadada—. Con que Choji le pidió matrimonio a Karui, son novios dos años y ya sabe que quiere casarse con ella. ¿Me quieres dar a entender que no te quieres casar conmigo, Neji?

—No —contestó, sin dejar de mirarla impávido. Recordando su conversación con Shikamaru hace ocho meses, Neji confirmaba que, quizás, Tenten sí había esperado mucho.

—Te he estado dando señales de que sí, puedes pedirme matrimonio cuando quieras, lo aceptaría, _todo este tiempo_. Y nada, ni un anillo, o alguna indirecta de que pronto nos casaremos… ¡nada! ¿Acaso no quieres casarte? Shikamaru tardó con Temari, pero yo pensé que tú serías menos lento. No te entiendo, Hyuga. ¿Quieres esperar a que Lee se case primero?

—No pensé que deseabas casarte desde hace mucho —se justificó, apenas moviendo los labios.

—¿Es en serio? ¿No fui lo suficientemente clara? —preguntó, pasando de indignada a derrotada, agregándole un toque dramático a cada palabra.

Iba a decirle que no, pero prefirió mantenerse callado. Suspiró, reconociendo que sus planes de salir con ella y llevarla al clan Hyuga sin que se dé cuenta, no iban a cumplirse. Tendría que adelantarlos si es que quería tranquilizarla.

—Tenía planeado pedírtelo hoy, y estaba decidido desde antes. Ten —los ojos marrones de la mujer siguieron el camino de su mano hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón, de donde sustrajo una pequeña cajita negra, extendiéndosela en el acto. Ella la tomó rápidamente—. Y no, no quisiera esperar que Lee se case primero. Ni Choji.

Recién lo abrió como si lo hubiese deseado desde hace mucho, y es que en verdad lo deseó desde hace mucho. La piedra en medio del anillo era mucho más grande que el de Temari, aumentándole su orgullo. Si tuvo que esperar poco más de un año para eso, pues ya no se lamentaba tanto.

—¿Podemos tener muchos invitados, una ceremonia muy bien decorada y yo un kimono matrimonial demasiado bonito? —preguntó emocionada, olvidando su molestia anterior, y regresándole el anillo para que él se lo ponga; sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. La sonrisa le temblaba en los labios.

—Lo que desees.

Concluyó suavemente, colocándole _su_ anillo. Tenten solo lo besó como si acabara de casarse.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por leer.

Y es el día dos del mes NejiTenten :D se inició ayer y así continuará. Tarde (como ahora u.u merezco tabla) o temprano, con un fic se celebrará.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, este debió haber sido el tema... nueve, pero no, ahora es el dos. Este año _La Secta_ , como se dijo ayer, les tiene preparada esta sorpresa por el mes más bonito y perfecto para celebrar el Neji/Tenten.

¡Saludos!

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
